Comfort
by Claritea
Summary: Storms, anxiety, and cuddling. Please enjoy?


_Shhh-_

The sound of the rain was more than overbearing today. It stung the roof of Natsuki's small house as he worked over the stove, stirring more spices into a heavy soup. It suited the weather well enough, and he was having company, so it would be a perfect meal. Chopping and cutting away the vegetables and sliding them in into the boiling pot, he smiled a little. Cooking has always been relaxing to him.

Finally done, he turns the heat on the stove to its lowest setting and takes off his apron. "_They'll be here soon, I should probably pick up around the entry way. " _  
He picks up the water soaked shoes and umbrellas, placing them in a farther corner before folding his now dry jacket over his arm. He shuts his eyes lazily, meandering through the house to his room.

Throwing the jacket on the bed, he falls on top of it, black hair covering his eyes just enough to make it dark.

"_I wonder if they'll get here through the rain okay." _ He wonders, blowing a few strands of hair away from his mouth. He folds his arm over his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"_Studying and dinner and sleeping over—not to mention with Haru tagging along. This should be interesting to say the least." _

Already frustrated, he rolls over.

Just in time to hear the door bell let out a shrill buzz—

And another and another and another—

"_Haru..."_ He sighs, stumbling to the door in a tired haze. The rain puts him in a sleepy mood

far too easily.

Reaching the door, he's greeted by two rain soaked individuals and a broken umbrella. One was far from enthusiastic while the other couldn't be happier.

"Nat-su-ki!" Haru chirped while attempting to grab his friend.  
"Oi! You're soaked, cut it out! Wait here- I'll get some towels."

Both boys nod in agreement, Yuki still in silence.

Wandering back to the hall closet, Natsuki rummages through for two older towels.  
"He usually at least says a hello," he mutters. "Ah well..."

Returning back to the doorway with two worn towels, he offers a smile. "Hurry up and get dried off, I made dinner-!" Yuki finally manages a small smile, the thought of warm food a comfort from the colder weather. Natsuki catches it, nodding to the table. "C'mon, sit down and relax a little."

Yuki sat down at the table next to Haru, who was now obvious to the eye a little bit excited. He rocked back and forth in his chair, humming and kicking his legs slightly, full of energy. Natsuki remained at the counter, filling each bowl with the soup and adding a couple more fresh vegetables in on the top.

"For you, and you." He attempts a cheery attitude in hopes of seeing another smile from Yuki, who looks a little more timid than before. Natsuki takes his place at the table, and the three eat in silence. "Uwahhh, Natsuki-! It's really good!" Haru exclaims, cheeks pink and happy from the warmth of the food. "Ah, Thank you." He smiles and nods, thankful for the compliment. Taking a quick glance over once more at Yuki, he takes in his expression. He's a little hunched over, hair just barely covering his eyes.

Unable to stand it anymore, Natsuki shuts his eyes, gaining an annoyed expression.

He counts to ten, and attempts to relax before saying anything to his already upset friend—

He knew very well the wrong tone of voice or choice of words could easily send him into an anxious fit, despite how well he had been doing for the past few months. "Haru," He says, clearing his throat. "Could you go out and water the flowers?" A chipper "Of course!" and a broad smile marked his answer. Of course it was raining so there was no need, but there was no way Haru could resist the task.

After Haru made his way outside, the room felt a little quieter.

"Yuki, you know I hate bothering you…" Natsuki paused, searching for the right words. "But are you alright?"

Right away Natsuki knew he shouldn't have said anything from the start.

Yuki was hunched over the table, fingers tightly gripping the edge. He watched as his shoulders rose and fell, jagged movements. He had never seen Yuki look like this before—

"Yuki!" Natsuki immediately went over to him, before asking "What happened?!" and placing a hand on his friends shoulder, grabbing a little more tightly than usual. He felt as if he loosened his grip even a bit, his friend would fall apart.

Yuki covered his eyes; mouth open and swallowing air as if it were about to all disappear. He quivered and collapsed with every intake of air, making audible sounds of gasps and sobs now. Natsuki had to stop him, if he kept it up, taking in so much air could cause him to faint-

"Yuki!" He spoke sternly, shaking his shoulder.

"Snap out of it already!" he was frightened to say the least- he had never seen this happen before at all, but he knew what it may be.

"N-natsuki-" it was barely above a gasp, but he heard it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll do anything if you forgive me-" He was speaking quickly, eyes shut now and chest still heaving up and down in anticipation for something; he had no idea what. Natsuki helped him sit up a little straighter, pressing his hand to his chest.

"Stop first. Hold your breath, count to 10, and exhale." It was a simple task, but Natsuki knew it would immediately slow things down. He had no idea why Yuki would be apologizing so desperately to him of all people, but for now he chose to ignore it.

He watched as Yuki did as he was told, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to calm down the best he could. His shoulders finally relaxed a bit, and he shut his eyes, still counting a steady one to ten.

Natsuki watched and sighed to himself at his friend, rubbing his shoulder gently. He was glad his advice helped calm the situation a little bit. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Haru through the window, still enjoying the rain. He managed a small laugh to himself before looking back at Yuki. His back rose with a steady pattern, breathing back to normal now.

"Come on." Yuki looked back at Natsuki, opening his mouth a little bit—about to protest, he decided against it. He sighed and looked at the floor until he saw Natsuki's outstretched hand. Wordlessly, he took it, letting himself be helped up.

Natsuki lead him into the living room before tugging him to the couch. The moment Yuki sat down, a spell of sleepiness overtook him. "_Panicking as always made me kind of sleepy, hasn't it…" _Before Yuki could even shut his eyes, Natsuki had his arms around him in a tight hug.

Yuki's eyes widened a bit, taken off guard, before shutting them. He leaned into the embrace, letting Natsuki rub his back and keep him close. He didn't really mind who it was, he only needed a little warmth and affection right now. He let out a sigh, and his entire body felt as if it were happy to be at peace.

Natsuki let his hand grace over Yuki's back and shoulders, caressing and light touches. His own eyes closed, comfortable with where he was. But with the sound of the door opening, they opened right back up. There was Haru, soaking wet and smiling like he'd had the time of life. "Yuuuuki! Nat-su-ki! Where are you?" He exclaimed, looking around the kitchen.

Yuki looked at Natsuki with a half surprised expression; he nearly forgot Haru was still here. Natsuki ruffled his hair before stand up to get Haru another towel. "Don't step any further than that mat! You're covered in nothing but water!" Haru smiled with an "Okay~!"

Only minutes later were they up in Natsuki's room, books cracked open and papers scattered. Yuki was working on Math, and puzzled at every other problem, whereas Natsuki and Haru were taking down answers as quickly as they could. Yuki eventually gave in and had to ask them both for help, embarrassingly. Frustrated with the work, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, muttering something in French.

"Hm? What was that?" Natsuki replied to Yuki's foreign speech.

"Nothing."

Natsuki smirked and continued working on his homework, happy to know Yuki was looking at least somewhat better than earlier. He still felt that Yuki was uneasy, and he didn't know what to do other than try to help on first instincts. He sighed and tapped his pencil against his book, back to full thought.

Haru, homework completed minutes ago, went back to doodling things in the margins of his essay. Tiny spaceships and polka dots with more polka dots inside them, and small patterns. He began to look a little sleepy.

The clock rang 10, which shouldn't be too late on any other day, but school could be tiring. Haru curled up on the floor and shut his eyes, before deciding it wasn't comfortable enough.

Damp clothes on from earlier, he took a blanket from Natsuki's bed and curled up with it by the wall, slowly falling asleep.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh noticing he had a smile on his face. "He's always pretty happy, isn't he?" Yuki spoke a loud to himself, but Natsuki replied.

"Yeah, even in his sleep." He laughed a little, closing his text book.

Silence followed after the cracking of the book spine, Yuki still reading and Natsuki flat on his back, hands clasped.

The rain was still going strong, stinging the roof with a quiet hush. In the silence, it was easy to hear almost each individual drop make up the near frightening sound.

"Hey, Yuki?" Natsuki asked, still gazing past the ceiling.

"Yes?"

"What happened earlier? Did someone upset you? Did I do something?"

The silence became thick, both boys sitting and waiting.

Natsuki waiting for an answer from Yuki, and Yuki waiting for an answer from himself.

"Life is overwhelming sometimes." He stated quietly, eyes focused on his text book, but staring at nothing in particular. "I feel like a burden, or useless and it scares me. I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

Natsuki shut his eyes, listening intently.

"What brought on those thoughts?" He inquired quietly.

"I don't really know."

"Does it happen often?"

"Not really, no."

"Ahh…"

And with that, the conversation ended, and both sleepier than before.

Yuki parted to the bathroom to change into his pajamas, and Natsuki just changed shirts considering he already had on comfy pants. He threw back the covers of his bed and sat in the darkness, eyes shut. Yuki came back to the room before taking a blanket and pillow and settling on the floor as Haru did earlier.

They stayed like this for 10 minutes. Natsuki curled against the wall facing side of the bed, and Yuki burying his face in his pillow. Neither could seem to get comfortable. Finally Natsuki spoke.

"Yuki, you can sleep up here if you'd like." He glanced at him through the darkened room.

"Eh?" His voice was a whisper in reply, taken off guard.

"It's a full size, we can both fit." He said again in his still monotonous voice.

After a couple seconds of thinking, Yuki gathered his pillow and blanket and settled into the bed. He was stiff and tried his best to avoid contact with Natsuki, but he wouldn't have it.

Natsuki sighed, turning over to face Yuki.

"_He sure looks different without his glasses—" _He thought quickly.

Subtly, Natsuki draped an arm over Yuki, tugging him closer before nuzzling into his shoulder just a little.

Yuki, in a state of nervousness, remained still at the comforting contact. Slowly, like before, he snuggled just a little closer into the warmth. It was comforting and gentle, almost healing. He shut his eyes as Natsuki rubbed his back again, sleepiness becoming evident in the lazy motion.

After some time, Yuki had dozed off into a peaceful rest, and Natsuki smiled just a bit. He glanced over at Haru by the wall, who was still curled up happily in his blanket and still had a smile on his face.

He said a quiet "Goodnight" to himself before allowing rest.

And the rain continued in a hush.


End file.
